HelloGoodbye
by Saelym Exode
Summary: A twist on the ending of my oneshot "It'll be Fine" in which Percy fails in committing suicide and the campers are left wondering if saving him had been a good idea or if they have made things much worse. The big question is: Will Percy Jackson survive? WARNING: This story will NOT have a good ending nor will it have any happy scenes. You've been warned.
1. Preface

This story you will be delving into is basically a "What if?" from my one shot " _It'll be Fine_ " in which Percy fails to commit suicide and is "saved". This will not be a touchy-feel good story nor will it have a decent "good" ending. A lot of you will probably read this and wonder why I would write it or how you could read it. Not saying it'll be gory or bloody (at least, I don't think it will. I have yet to write an actual story or even come up with one that includes insane amounts of gore and blood so, chances are, if I try to write one now, it wouldn't really do anything to ya. Probably sound awkward, maybe.) however I am saying that the plot itself won't be pretty.

Now, as for the required "in this story expect to find..." part, it'll be pretty short:

-Dark themes

-Past-mentions of suicide attempt

-Violence

-Canon couples (and I mean actual word of god canon couples, none of that fandom canon schtuff ie Travis/Katie, Connor/Miranda, Reyna/Whoever (she's single), no threesomes, none of that beta-bottom-bitch!Nico (I should slap y'all for that one) or any beta-bottom-bitches (male or female) etc. etc.)

-Some OOCness (I do not know how to write in Annabeth's voice nor am I familiar with how some of the more recent characters would talk/react. Also, due to the overlying dark theme, most people aren't going to be acting like their bubbly, happy-go-lucky self)

and, something new,

-Lyrics!

Do not worry, the lyrics won't be scattered throughout the chapter. They will be above the main story and they will act as sort of guidelines to prepare you for the chapter. To make this new thing I'm trying even more new and exciting, I'm also going to be explaining my personal reason for choosing that lyric/song for that specific chapter/story. I highly recommend you pull them up and listen to them as you read the chapters as, for the most part, the chapters are short and the songs I choose will almost always fit the tone of that chapter. Plus, it's good music (to me) and I always love sharing music. Here's an example of how it would look:

 _He just sits and waits for them to kick in the door_  
 _He once was a hero they don't love him no more_  
 _There's a blast, every time a foot hits the floor_  
 _His gift for not fighting another man's war_  
 _And if they can get their hands on the mask that he wore_  
 _On his face, they can put somebody else in his place and restore_  
 _The state, the illusion that its safe_  
 _the faith, that being a slave is so great_  
 _As gas fills the room and rockets destroy everything around him_  
 _He stands to find himself surrounded_  
 _By thousands of soldiers that his once trained to never miss their targets_  
 _Heartless, Hello Darkness_

- _Lupe Fiasco, Hello/Goodbye_

* * *

CHAPTER GOES HERE.

* * *

 **BOLD WORDS OF SOMETHING STORY RELATED**

 **DISCLAIMER: IF I REMEMBER**

I absolutely love Lupe Fiasco and his music so expect a few more song intros from him. As for the reason I chose this song and, specifically, that verse; it's what started this whole thing. It actually started off rather innocently with me picturing Nico rapping the lyrics of all of Lupe Fiasco's song but as I listened and listened and listened to this particular song, I realised how much it could be linked to the demigods, specifically Percy. Specifically the AR where he does end up becoming suicidal and killing himself and, it was just... inspiration. " _He once was a hero they don't love him no more_ " would refer to Percy believing that he is no longer what they need to stay alive and reinforcing his mentality that he is just a burden. " _His gift for not fighting another man's war_ " how many wars has/will Percy gotten/get into over the course of every series Dicky plans to write? Chances are a lot of them and what's his reward? Another dead friend, another broken piece of him and another mask could be symbolic of Jason or Magnus or the Kanes because, even though they are separate characters, every single one of us are guilty of comparing them (or will be guilty, considering Magnus) to Percy. I mean, the sneak peek chapters of Magnus Chase came out and everyone was like "OMGs, he's gonna be the next Percy!" However, it's not just us, irl, as the characters tend to do this as well. Basically, we don't actually care about the characters as leaders unless they are like Percy. The next couplet ( _the state… slave is so great_ ) is symbolic of Percy and Co's relationship to the gods. It's hella obvious that most of them do not trust the gods nor like them and only do what they can to please them because 1) they don't want to die, 2) those are their parents and 3) they want to get praised. Demigods are pawns for the gods to do as they bid yet, due to the gods rewarding them every once in a while and not killing them, they keep following and keep believing in their faith. There's not much I can really take away from the next couplet except that Percy, in this AR, could potentially find himself in a position where he is surrounded by those that looked up to him and he would feel guilty for that because he considers himself a bad person and pities that they can't see what he can. Then finally, that in your face " _Heartless, Hello Darkness_ " Percy finally snaps and ends his life. At this point in time, he feels safer in the dark and gloomy then in the light and sunshine because, at least in the darkness, he can expect what will come. Darkness breeds more Darkness, however, Light can easily be overcome by shadows and Percy is tired of dealing with that. So, steeling his heart, he embraces eternal darkness and doesn't look back. Hello and Goodbye.

 **SIGN OFF**

 **IS BOLDED**

 **TO SHOW IT'S NOT PART**

 **OF THE ANALYSATION.**

And that's it. :) So, sit back, and enjoy (or try to enjoy?) the story. :)


	2. Cold War

_Said it's a cold cold war_  
 _Ain't nobody wins like the government_  
 _In the U.S.S.R_  
 _Cause this is all for shares_  
 _Nobody cares_  
 _Who you think you are_  
 _And you can fight it, but there's no defense_  
 _For what things are_  
 _Baby grab a jacket_  
 _It's a cold, cold..._

 _-Lupe Fiasco, Cold War_

* * *

Percy awoke. He awoke. He was awake. He is awake. He is awake in a very familiar cabin surrounded by white curtains. This… This wasn't what Percy expected to see once his eyes opened on the other side. No this wasn't what he _should_ be seeing. Why? How? How could this happen? He was sure he slit his throat deep enough so there was no chance of being saved. This shouldn't be happening! Was this some sort of cruel trick? Was this another ploy of the gods? Another way to manipulate him? To own him? To _break_ him?

" _Cal… ow…_ " A voice? Where? Why did it sound so familiar?

" _…ercy… alm down_!" What? Calm down? Why? Why should he be calm? This wasn't what he wanted! This isn't what he wanted! He didn't want this! He didn't want this!

"Percy! Please! Calm down, buddy, please! Miranda! Call in Butch and Jake! I need them here asa- Percy no!"

The owner of the voice directed its attention to the man struggling to get off the cot.

"Percy, please! It's me, Will! Don't do this to me man! Please, just take deep breaths- in… out. In… out." Will tried to sooth Percy, but the son of the sea wasn't having it. This was all wrong! This isn't what he wanted.

Will struggled to keep Percy on the cot. He could hear the commotion happening outside of the closed off room. Kids were anxious, they knew their hero was awake.

Miranda came flying in, Jake and Butch in tow, as well as several other demigods. Immediately, they helped in keeping Percy on the cot. It took a while but, finally, they had Percy pinned and Will was able to rummage through his First Aid Kit and pull out a tranquilizer. Meanwhile, Percy, once he realized he wasn't going to be able to break free just by struggling, started screaming. However, he wasn't bellowing out random sounds- he kept repeating one phrase, at the top of his lungs.

"I don't want this! I don't want this! I don't want this!" Over and over and over again. Then he saw the needle and, even in his state of panic, he knew what it was and he… stopped. Stopped moving, stopped making sounds. Instead, he stared at Will, right into Will's eyes, with perfect clarity and Will could see how broken Percy was. Percy looked at Will as one would look at their best friend who betrayed them and murdered their family pet on top of that. Yet, he didn't make a sound nor movement. Even as Will came closer, Percy didn't do anything. The room was dead silent as Will carefully punctured Percy's skin and injected him with the calming drug. It wasn't until he pulled the syringe out and put it away that Percy spoke again.

"Why am I not dead?" He asked matter-of-factly, way too coherent from how he was moments before. Will didn't have a chance to answer, or even form a response, before he was faced with another question.

"Why didn't you let me die?" This time, Percy sound tired. The way he looked at Will made Will feel as if he was stupid for not letting Percy die. However, Will pushed that feeling away. Percy was fragile right now and as much as thinks he may want death, he didn't. He just needed help. Help that Will and all the other demigods would be more than willing to give.

Percy looked around, not caring that he didn't get an answer. He tried to make eye contact with the other demigods in the room, but everything was beginning to blur and fade and slowdown. Percy felt his body start to go lax and he didn't fight it.

"You shou've lemme die…" Percy slurred, his eyes beginning to slip shut. He had more to say but he wasn't sure if his tongue, as fuzzy and heavy as it felt, would let him form the sentence he needed to say, but he tried anyway.

Percy could no longer hear, so he wasn't sure if they got the message but he didn't care; the darkness was taking over him and Percy finally succumbed to it.

Looking at the unconscious demigod, Will Solace, and all the other demigods present, shivered. They had heard his final sentence. They had heard it clearly and what Percy had said sent chills down their spines and had them quivering, slightly, in fear.

"You'll regret this."

* * *

 **And so it begins... I'm just going to reiterate that this is not going to be a feel good story so, if you want a feel good story, it ain't happening here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson the series nor its characters. I don't even have any made up characters in this that I could possibly own. All I own are the ideas and the mistakes.**

Ha ha, see? Told you there'd be more Lupe Fiasco. Really, that guy is a lyrical genius with a great ear for musical composition, which makes sense as he was Kanye's protege (but don't worry, he doesn't have any of the ego that Yeezy has. Dude probably sucked it all up before Lupe could get a grasp of his own.). As I said in the preface, I will be explaining my personal reasons for using this specific verse and song to represent this chapter. It won't be long, so enjoy.

The Cold War, as we all know, can best be described as "the war that almost/ never happened" or, in my father's words, as "The Cold-Shoulder War". There wasn't much violence or deaths as there was just a lot, and I mean a lot, of tension, specifically between US and USSR (and China, but on a slightly minor level). Now, this is, obviously, not what Dicky writes about, however, the chorus (the verse I chose) kind of sums up how demigods probably feel, again, being demigods and dealing with their parents. Nobody wins like the government of the USSR. The gods, like the leaders in Soviet Russia, cared little to nothing about their people and only cared for their reputation and power. The people, like the demigods, were expected to protect and raise that reputation and power, but didn't get much or anything at all in return. Hell, one leader (Stalin, I believe, but correct me if I'm wrong. It's been a while) straight up used his people as a meat shield to protect the then capital of (I can't remember... Petersburg? Sure. Let's go with that. Again, correct me if I'm wrong) St. Petersburg and he didn't even care because they live in Mother Russia and should be honoured to die for Mother Russia. So, since this story is about Percy, The whole song, actually, is his mentality. Like, if you listen to it (which I highly suggest you do) or, at least, search the whole lyrics and read through it, you will get a better understanding of what Percy has to go through, mentally.

 **Btw, I made the analysation in regular type because I thought it would be easier to follow rather than if it was in bold or italicised. Please tell me if that was good on me or if you'd prefer I have it in bold. Anyway...**

 **Review.**

 **Favourite.**

 **Follow.**

 **Ignore.**

 **I don't really care.**

 **Just don't flame because that's unnecessary and useless.**

 **Until next chapter...**


	3. Don't Save Us from the Flames

_Bleeding all around_  
 _Liquid metal through my veins_  
 _The radio's burning_  
 _A ghost is screaming your name_

 _-Don't Save us from the Flames, M83_

* * *

The next time Percy woke up it was to silence and solitary. Percy laid completely still, eyes wide open, and lax. To a passerby, they may have thought Percy was relaxing in the infirmary, due to how calm he looked. However, on the inside, Percy Jackson was calculating. This… This was, yet, another test the gods have set before him. Another task they wanted done. He probably was halfway between life and death and they, being _oh-so-gracious beings_ , decided, out of the _kindness of their hearts_ (if they even had one), would give him another chance at life. It made perfect sense. The gods were notorious for giving out second chances to random people on whim, without giving them any ways of knowing how to complete the second chance and get the reward, but Percy had something they didn't have: History. Percy knew each and every one of those myths, front to back, in every variation written and discussed. What this was… This was an illusion, woven by them, to make him "realize" how much he'd be missed and needed. All of this was carefully orchestrated by them and they probably expected that Percy would just go along with it and everything would be alright. They probably thought that this was the best option and that they'd get their best hero back and be worshipped, sincerely, for this feat.

On the outside, Percy's hands twitched. On this inside, Percy seethed at the gods. When he decided it was too much of a burden on everyone for him to be alive, he had made it wholeheartedly. He knew most of the demigods would be sad and hurt and confused. He knew his own family, the mortal ones and his godly father and cyclops brother, would be distraught and grieving. He knew his girlfriend, his Annabeth, would try so hard to understand and, when she could, would try so hard to deny it. He knew that a lot of little kids would wonder how he, the person they looked up to, aspired to be, worshipped practically, could leave them like that. Percy knew all of this. However, he had come to the conclusion that this would, truly, keep them safe and, in the long run, happy, and he was content. This way, he could free them from their burden, and free himself from the chains they had on him.

He also knew he wouldn't be going to Elysium. No way. Not by going out like this. Elysium was for "honorable deaths" and though Percy was doing this mostly for the safety of others, he knew that his selfish reason would keep the Gates of Paradise closed off to him. He had accepted that as well.

However, the gods did not know this or, rather, they knew of his fate, but decided, for once, to intervene and try to "save" him… and Percy hated them for trying. He didn't ask to be saved nor did he want to be saved. He asked- no, pleaded for them to save others, yet they made empty promises and ignored his pleas. The only reason why they would bring him back was because, unlike those other demigods and deities, he had proven himself useful to them time and time again. Why lose the best tool they've had in a long time when they could repair it and refine it to mold to their hands more?

Well, the gods were going to lose their "tool". Percy was going to die, whether they wanted it or not. This may be his "second chance" but Percy knew if he took it, he would end up right back in this position several years down the road. Best to nip it in the bud now, before it grew into something much worse. The best way to do that was to shatter this illusion the gods created.

Percy knew, without having to look, that anything sharp or hefty would have been removed from this illusion of a room. Everyone knew that, when dealing with a suicidal patient, it's best to remove any sort of object that could be used by the victim to retry offing themselves. However, Percy wasn't suicidal. He was just eliminating a dangerous monster from the mortal plane, as was his job. However, he knew that trying to kill himself would not work, not with the gods' illusion in place. He'd just find himself in a never ending loop. However… if he took out key pieces to this illusion, he'd be free and then he'd be able to kill himself.

Percy's next step was to feel for any sort of water nearby and was disappointed, but not surprised, to find none in this room. Sure there was plenty outside, but Percy had to be smart about this, something that he never tried until now. If he tried controlling the water outside, the people outside would see it, know he's awake, and alert Will. Then he'd be tranquilized and probably moved to a spot further away from any water source. However, this didn't dishearten Percy. Like he once told Jason, oh so long ago, "I don't need the ocean to take you out." He didn't need water, or any material weapon, to take out anyone. No, he'd have to rely on other means.

Percy lifted his arms, slowly, and stared at his hands. The nails were long and unkempt and his hands were dry and thin. Experimentally, he dug his nails into his palms, not surprised to find he was too weak to even feel a slight twinge. He placed his arms down (holding them up took a lot out of him) and relaxed. He closed his eyes, a plan, though a faulty one, beginning to form in his mind. He had one thought before he let himself fall into a dreamless sleep.

 _I will make them regret this._

* * *

 **And there's chapter two... I forgot to mention in the preface that there will be Major DeathS in this story... so turn back now and pretend that this story will end in rainbows and butterflies.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO nor any of the songs in this story.**

 **Now for dem song lyrics:**

Ok, now M83 are well known for their very lyrical and movie soundtrack-like music. In all honesty, this song, from what I've gathered, is about a car crash and the fear/adrenaline you get while you're going through it. Course, I could be 100% wrong on that inference, but it was that feeling (the fear/adrenaline) that this chapter is based on. As y'all have, hopefully, read, Percy is losing his mind. In this story's "prequel" it's hinted, through others, that Percy was overly paranoid and this chapter is about that paranoia taking over him. He is overanalysing everything and it's going to control the rest of his actions.  
The music to this song is absolutely PERFECT. It starts off loud and fast paced and the only lyrics you hear are a man screaming "Tina!" over and over and then the music softens quickly, almost soothingly, as the male singer softly says his piece and then it's right back into LOUD AND FAST AND TINA and then the softness for the second and final verse (the one in this chapter) and then it's loud and fast and gets louder and faster and LOUDER AND FASTER and then it stops. Percy Jackson and his paranoia. Seriously, LISTEN TO THIS SONG. If you choose to listen to any of them, LISTEN TO THIS ONE. It's more of a movie soundtrack then a song and it fits the tone of this chapter.

 **So, I got a review from a guest and I like to reply to all my reviews so here we go:**

Guest: THIS IS TRAGICALLY BEAUTIFUL

Thank you. :) It hasn't even fully started yet, but thanks for that! I was aiming for tragic, and, perhaps, beautiful would be awesome as well... I don't know. We'll see. :)

 **Done. For future reference, if you're going to review as a guest, PLEASE use some sort of pseudonym other than "guest". Thank you. :)**

 **Review.**

 **Favourite.**

 **Follow.**

 **Ignore.**

 **I don't really care.**

 **Just don't flame because that's unnecessary and useless.**

 **Until next chapter...**


	4. Guilty Filthy Soul

_Cause you gotta look her in the eye_  
 _And you gotta love your way of life_  
 _Cause you gotta guilty, filthy soul_  
 _Don't ya know it's out of your control_

 _-Guilty Filthy Soul, AWOLnation_

* * *

Will buried his face into his hands and sighed for the umpteenth time. Nico, from his position across the room, noticed and sighed himself. His boyfriend was stressed beyond healthy limits and it worried Nico. Nico didn't know how to help him and Will didn't want to talk about it with him because he didn't want to burden the dark boy even more than he already was. Nico glanced at the rest of the occupants sitting around the pool table in the Big House. All the cabin leaders were present as well as some Roman representatives. Once again, they were discussing or, rather, arguing on how to deal with Percy. They have been having these meetings, every day since Percy was found, slit throat and bloody clothed, in the forest three weeks ago. The first two weeks was spent discussing burial traditions and pondering giving up on the hero. Then Will came running to Annabeth and Chiron, drawing a rather large crowd around him, and told them how Percy was out of the danger zone and was steadily making progress and he should wake up any time now. Needless to say, everyone was ecstatic and they had never celebrated harder than that night and next morning. Everyone thought that, with Percy regaining consciousness, everything would quickly go back to normal. Percy would realize how much they loved him and cherished him. Percy would feel bad and never try to kill himself again. Annabeth and Percy would remain the It-couple and get married and have children and all would be right with the world. Then Percy woke in reality and everyone could hear his tortured screams of " _I don't want this!_ " echo throughout the camp. That wasn't what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to wake up and be relieved and thankful that he was still alive and surrounded by his friends. The silence afterwards was deafening and when Will came out of his cabin, it was Nico his eyes landed on first and, without saying a word, he had mechanically walked up to him and hugged him and Nico had shadow traveled them to his own cabin where they spent the rest of the afternoon and night just holding each other and sinking into despair.

It was then that the meetings went from "What do to do when Percy wakes up?!" to deeper and darker questions… _Is this OK? Did we do the right thing? Is this helping him cheat death? Should they have left him dead? Should they… kill him? Is this what Percy wants?_ Of course, the general consensus is that, yes, this was the right thing and no Percy would not want this yet, every day, they argued and, every meeting, everyone would show up with a different opinion then the one they had the previous day.

Nico subtly shifted the shadows near Will to form a shadowy hand. He carefully maneuvered it so that it would gently, but firmly rub Will's clasped hands. Months ago, Will would've jumped out of his skin when the shadow hand touched him but, now, he was used to it. This had been Nico's way of reassuring Will that his feelings were returned in the brief moments they saw each other but were too busy to actually talk to one another. Now, Will looked up from his hands and gave Nico a small smile of gratefulness. He unclasped his hands and took hold of the shadow hand, as if he were holding Nico's hand. Nico could almost feel his warmth, though he had no actual connection with the shadow hand, however, the thought and gesture was enough to have Nico returning the small smile with one of his own and manipulating the shadows to grip Will's hand tighter.

"So." Reyna's voice sounded throughout the small room and she startled slightly and softened it. "So… how should we… treat Percy so that his healing process is as smooth as can be?"

Will reluctantly broke eye contact with Nico so that he could answer her with his idea. "I believe, at this point in time, the best option is to have the amount of people Percy sees and interacts with to a strict minimum. I believe what set Percy off that day was all the demigods that had been in the room with him. Right now, Percy needs to regain his confidence and trust and the best way to do that, in my medical opinion, is to limit his interaction with other's to just me and-" but he was cut off.

"Bullshit!" Annabeth said. She was normally not one to curse as cursing limited one's vocabulary which is not something that a child of Athena should practice, but these last few weeks had been the most stressful to her. Not a night went by when Annabeth wasn't crying herself to sleep and not a day went by when she wasn't screaming at Will or whoever was in charge of keeping people away from Percy to let her be with him. Annabeth, logically, had known that her seeing him would do nothing but make her feel worse and she knew that once she was allowed access to the room, she would rarely leave him, but to be flat out told that she would not be allowed to see her boyfriend ( _her_ _boyfriend_ ) for an obscure indefinite amount of time made all and any logic fly out the window.

Will let go of the shadow hand so he could raise both of his hands in tired surrender. "Annabeth, I know you want to see him-"

"Oh, you know? If you know, then why won't you let me? It's not like I'll get in the way of anything and, if you say that Percy needs to rebuild trust, then who better than his _own. Girlfriend_?" The last part came out as a low growl, something Will shouldn't be accustomed to, coming from her, but was nonetheless.

"Annabeth… please…"

"No, Will!" She slammed her hands on the pool table. No one startled, just watched her passively. "Do not try to plead with me! There is no reason for me not to see Percy, at least once in a while! How do you think he would feel if I never visited him? He'd think I abandoned him due to this and that would make things worse which is the opposite of what we want! I am not saying," Annabeth gritted her teeth. "I am not saying that I should be allowed to see him every day…" She looked as if saying that physically hurt her which it probably did. "However, I need to see him and he needs to see me. He needs to know that I love him and that this has not changed that. And I need to know, need to physically see, with my own eyes, Percy get better as time progresses. So, Will, please, don't keep me from him." She finished sounding very tired and shattered, though she kept her eyes focused on Will's and kept her posture straight.

Will looked down, like he wanted to say something to her but knew that it would break her. Nico knew what it was he wanted to say and knew Will wouldn't be able to say it because, though he is a doctor and saying the stuff people don't want to hear is one of his main duties, he was too soft and too sweet to say it, especially to Annabeth. However, Nico was used to telling others what they don't want to hear if it was for their benefit and what needed to be said was for the benefit of Percy and, in the long run, her.

"Annabeth." He spoke. He forced himself to look at the spot next to Annabeth's head, but not directly at her, so that he wouldn't have to see her face to what he was about to say. "You can't see Percy, because Percy would not trust you."

Annabeth whipped her head to face Nico, as did most of the other demigods, so fast, that she experienced a slight vertigo and had to sit down to stop herself from wobbling. That was fine with Nico. She needed to sit for this.

"Annabeth…" He looked at her in the eye. "Where were you when Percy was spiraling?"

It was like the air in the room was sucked out. Heavy silence pressed on its occupants and Annabeth gaped at Nico, her face coloring with the beginnings of rage. Nico plowed on.

"Why did you not recognize the signs of Percy's suicidal intent? Why didn't you try to get him to open up more? Did you not see the signs? Or did you not want to see the signs…? Did you purposely ignore them so as not to ruin your life? Did you not care enough that your boyfriend was so deep in depression that life was no longer the answer for him?"

"Shut up…" Annabeth pleaded softly.

"How could a child of Athena, the protégé of Athena, not try to help a suicidal demigod?"

"Shut up."

"Why didn't you help him? Why weren't you there for him?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Annabeth covered her ears and Nico walked to her and uncovered them. He looked at her with eyes of regret, but she needed to hear this.

"Did you not love him?" Nico said quietly. Annabeth burst into tears, softly saying shut up, no I love him, stop, please. Nico let go of her wrists and backed up so she could curl into herself. Everyone, except Will who just looked sad, was frozen in shock at what Nico did.

Softly, oh so softly that, had everyone not been silent, he wouldn't've been heard, Nico spoke. "That's what he'll be thinking, Annabeth. That's what he'll be thinking about all of us. That we didn't care enough about him or that we didn't try hard enough to save him. However, you would hold most of those feelings he has and, thus, they would be tripled by and around you." He sighed and walked over to his spot then thought _Screw it_ and quickly walked to Will and curled up next to him.

Will wrapped himself around Nico and finished what Nico started saying. "Percy is going to be feeling every emotion times ten and seeing you would cause him to become overwhelmed and probably cause him to relapse. So for his safety and both of yours sanity, please listen to me, Annabeth, and understand that I need to be the only person to interact with him as I am trained to handle these kind of situations and I am the least likely to cause him to overreact." Will finished, almost pleadingly.

When Annabeth didn't respond, Will decided he'd had enough of this meeting and got up to start planning on Percy's rehabilitation. Nico followed him and, soon after they left, others left as well. Only Annabeth and a few females stayed behind. Clarisse, one of the females, made to comfort Annabeth, but a look from Rachel, who had been standing silently and stoically behind Annabeth, had her decide otherwise and leave.

"You girls may go as well." Reyna said to the Katie, Lou Ellen and Piper. Calypso sat next to them, but Piper had a feeling she was excluded from the invitation to leave.

"But, Annabeth…" Katie whispered, looking at her friend in sadness.

Reyna shook her head. "It would be best if Rachel, Calypso and I handled this."

Katie didn't understand and neither did Lou Ellen, but it clicked for Piper and she gently grabbed the other girl's hands and left.

With them gone, Annabeth finally burst into loud sobs and Rachel and Reyna immediately went to her side and cried along with her. Calypso knelt in front of Annabeth and cautiously took her hands into her own and, when they weren't ripped from her, she squeezed and let tears run from her eyes as well. It was crazy to think that, a while ago, none of them could stand to be around the other, but, now, they grieved together and comforted each other. The man they loved, or once loved, was broken and they could do nothing about it.

* * *

 ***cringes slightly* That ending was hard... like, hard as in it seems too... forced? Sorry but this was how I wanted to wrap up this chapter but this is not the way I imagined it would go... Anyway, so now we have the demigods perspective. Also, Solangelo. There's not a lot of Will-moments in the book so I honestly don't know how exactly to write him, so I've decided that he's going to be that stoic, but soft doctor who demigods respect but fear (cause he one time shot a kid, from over 20 ft, with an arrow laced with a vaccine because the kid didn't want to get a shot (yes, that's a headcannon of mine. don't judge.)) however, when Will is with Nico or even thinks of him, he feels like he can drop some of those masks and be kind. I mean, from the book, it seems like will isn't the socialite one would think he would be, due to his parentage, so I don't think of him as the optomistic, bumbling polar opposite to Nico as most of the fandom believes. That's OK. He won't have much... speaking lines.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. If I did, Percy would be a genderfluid, androgynous, biromantic man-goddess of epic asexuality. He'd also do way much more than control water. He'd be using more of his "earthshaker" and "stormbringer" powers.**

 **Warning: Just in case ya didn't get the memo, besides the other warnings I mentioned in the preface, there WILL be major character deaths. You've been warned.**

 **Now for that song tie in!**

So, besides Lupe Fiasco, AWOLnation, also, heavily influenced this fic. I love his songs due to them being more grittier and louder and more in your face. Expect more songs from him as well.  
Now, I chose this specific song and verse due to us now getting to see "the other side". So far, we got a lot of chaos and anarchy-ish feelings coming from Percy's side, and now we'll get to dip into his friends feelings. They are all guilty. Every single one of them. Most of them recognised the signs but chose to ignore them in order to protect _themselves_ from the idea that their invincible hero isn't so invincible at all. This entire song references the way these demigods, the so-called "friends" of Percy Jackson, are feeling.  
The specific lyric is, specifically, for the part between Annabeth and Nico. I'm just gonna take the time now to apologise if Annabeth doesn't seem like herself. I do not know how to write her. At. All. I really hate her, so I never cared about how here character acted. However, since this is based off of canon, she has to be here. So, I'm sorry she's ooc. Pretend it's because of grief. Anyway, this verse is Nico doing what needs to be done and saying what needs to be said, which forces Annabeth to confront her "guilty fulthy soul". She doesn't, didn't, have control over the situation and, that lack of control, has frazzled her. Unfortunately, frazzled or not, logically, she needs to confront her guilt and deal with it and what better way than to have it forced onto you by a demigod who is several years younger than you and, frankly, doesn't give a crap about feelings when it comes to the "greater good"? Exactly. There's no better way.

 **And that concludes the tie in. This will probably be the last update for a while, due to me attempting NANOWRIMO this year... oh boy. If you're doing it, please find me on nanowrimo dot org and add me. My username there is the same one I use here (Saelym Exode). Let us support each other!**

 **Review.**

 **Favourite.**

 **Follow.**

 **Ignore.**

 **I don't really care.**

 **Just don't flame because that's unnecessary and useless.**

 **Until next chapter...**


	5. Underneath

_Strip away the flesh and bone_  
 _Look beyond the lies you've known_  
 _Everybody wants to talk about a freak_  
 _No one wants to dig that deep_  
 _Let me take you underneath_

 _~Underneath by Adam Lambert_

* * *

As far as Percy could tell, it had been a week since he had first woken up and it was clear that, physically, he was recovering well, extremely well actually. Will would always mutter under his breath about how it probably had something to do with his Father's status among the gods and Percy's ability to heal using water, but it still surprised the young doctor every day. To Percy, this week was the week where his plan was thought out thoroughly and most of the holes were filled. It wasn't full proof, his plan, but it was a start and Percy Jackson always did better with a faulty, botched plan than a fully thought out one.

The time for him to escape was drawing near, rapidly so and, though he tried to hide it, he thinks his intent was noticeable because, suddenly, instead of sensing a couple demigods guarding the room he dwelled in, the number had tripled and Will, himself, had taken to sleeping in the empty cot on the other side of the curtain. This made things a little tricky, but not overly so.

Percy enjoyed his little moment of quiet solitude and focused on clenching and unclenching his fists. They were chained to the bed, with some give, and they chafed his wrists. Which actually benefited him more than it hindered him. It was, actually, what helped him decide on his quarter-plan in the first place. Percy twisted his wrists back and forth in the chains, reveling in the pain they brought as the cold metal peeled back more layers of skin that had been stuck to it. Just a little more… then Percy could be free from this. Unfortunately, Will was making his way back to him. Percy carefully moved his wrists so that the fresh wounds would go unnoticed by the healer.

"Good afternoon Percy." Will said softly upon entering. Percy just looked at him silently. By now, Will was used to Percy's silence. It was a rather nice change from the uproar caused in the daily meetings.

"I have to take your vitals today. Just the usual temperature, blood pressure and hbpm." Will turned away from Percy to yawn and then wheeled out the monitor. He was pleased when Percy presented his left arm and right finger to him and even opened his mouth for the thermometer without complaints. Just yesterday he had caused a huge fuss which had required Will to inject him with drugs again. Will was glad he wouldn't have to do that this time. He never like forcing his patients to take drugs, whether it was good for them or not.

Unfortunately, his good mood was soured when he noticed a trail of blood beginning to make its way down Percy's left wrist. Carefully, he held it up and sighed when he saw the blisters and open sores wrapping around it like a bracelet. Will didn't have to look at the other wrist to know it would be in the same shape, but he did so as was protocol.

"Percy… Why didn't you tell me about this?" Will sighed and turned to get his medical supplies. Had he looked at Percy before he turned, he would've noticed how dark his eyes had gotten in that moment but, as it was, when Will turned back around, his eyes were back to their normal, albeit duller, sea green colour.

"If this had gotten infect-" Will muttered as he reached for Percy's wrist, again, to clean it. However, in the next moment, Will found himself unable to speak.

Something was wrong. Something was terrifyingly, un-mistakenly wrong. Will opened his mouth to take in some air but found he couldn't. In a panic, he tried to breathe out and blood filled his mouth and dribbled down his chin in globs. The world was fading and spinning and warping itself around him and all he could do was stare at Percy in confusion.

Percy's face was neutral, but his eyes were darker than the bowels of Tartarus. He hadn't moved a muscle or said a word, yet will could feel something akin to claws digging into his throat. Will's medical background painted a picture of claws serrating his jugular and bronchial tube, yet since the claw hasn't moved, it was preventing him from dying. How long would that last though? And where were the claws coming from? Why wasn't Percy Jackson doing anything?

"Help…" _Me._ Will whispered. In his mind, he was screaming at Jackson to do something, anything. He faintly heard background commotion and then the sound of something scraping and, finally, a loud thud from somewhere in the room, but his hearing was fading.

"Goodbye illusion." A voice said. Then the claws were gone and his vein was free to bleed profusely. Will's body collapsed on the floor, the lack of oxygen and trauma caused him to pass out before he made contact.

His final thought was of Nico. Their anniversary was coming up. They were going to celebrate today. Just a simple trip to New Rome where they would walk around in the lush fields and picnic and play Mythomagic together. After Percy's checkup, he was going to meet up with Nico in an hour. Will hoped someone would tell Nico he would be late.

And then William Solace, Son of Apollo, Head Doctor of Camp, was no more.

* * *

 ***background bell toll* And, thus, the first death has been played out the bloodbath begins... This is where I would turn back if I were you, unless you have a strong soul cause it's only going to get worse. On another note, how did Will die? I wonder if anyone can guess it. A hint: think what one can do if one controls _all_ liquids... I look forward to anyone who decides to answer me. :)**

 **As for the song:**

 _Sad song is sad. Now, this song is actually geared towards people who see wrong with minorities, specifically LGBTQ+ minorities, and it's about asking/begging them to get past their warped, cruel views and see us (LGBTQ+) as humans (cause this song was way back when when the Pride movement was something only a handful of people cared about). However, I took it a slightly darker way... A suicidal way. Instead, the song, in my warped interpretation of it, is about needing to escape this world and wanting people to see all they've done to them before they left. I also took it as slightly homicidal as it could be about stripping someone else down to their bones, literally, in an effort to get them to see how terrible they were and punish them. Even if y'all don't agree with that, the musical composition is very beautiful and when it hits its crescendo is when I imagine Will breathing his last breath._

 **And done. I have another question: Do y'all like the music/lyric explanations I've been putting at the end of the story? If not, I can easily stop doing this and just stick to keeping the lyrics in the chapters. I had a thought that people may not appreciate being told how to interpret a song or would rather just interpret it theirself. Either way, let me know please. :) I wrote this for me, but your enjoyment is what keeps it going**.

 **Review.**

 **Favourite.**

 **Follow.**

 **Ignore.**

 **I don't really care.**

 **Just don't flame because that's unnecessary and useless.**

 **Until next chapter...**


	6. Icarus Intro

_Everything_  
 _is so old and so damned tired_  
 _Bored like you,_  
 _but trying to set the world on fire_  
 _Everything_  
 _is so new and so inspired_  
 _And all I want,_  
 _is to set the world on fire_

 _Only way I know how is to burn myself (burn myself)_  
 _flew up to the sun the only lesson learned (lesson learned)_  
 _is that I'll_  
 _do anything to get me higher_  
 _close my eyes,_  
 _I can see the world's on fire_

 _~ Icarus Intro by Nikki Jean (ft. Kevin Olusola (on cello))_

* * *

Percy watched as Will collapsed to the floor and felt… disturbed. The door to his room slammed open and two teens, Ares kid if their brutish looks were anything to go by, paused in disbelief at what they saw. Percy wasted no time in taking them out and gently closing the door behind them. From his position on the bed, he watched in fascination as deep red blades sliced the campers apart. When, at last, the two teens slumped out of consciousness, Percy manipulated the blades of blood, his own blood, to reenter him. It was a strange feeling, Percy mused, taking one's blood out of their body. It was even stranger guiding it back in. In all honesty, Percy hadn't really thought he'd be able to do it, but he was pleased with the outcome of his experiment. However, there was one issue…

Percy tensed and broke himself out of the, now brittle, chains and stretched himself into sitting position. For a week he had been using his blood to chafe and scratch and oxidize the chains, slowly but surely weakening them all while manipulating the mist to have it appear as though the chains were as strong as they were supposed to be. Percy swung his legs off of the cot and carefully made to stand up. He barely got off the cot before he was flopping back down. He sighed, unsurprised at this development. As far as he could tell, it had been almost a month since he's used his legs. It makes sense that he'd be unable to use them right away, but Percy had a plan.

He looked onto the table where Will had set down his medical kit and stared at it… and stared at it… and stared at it. He pouted when it didn't budge. Once again, the Force didn't work for him. He sighed and looked around the room, his eyes landing on the pools of blood on the floor. His eyes lit up, slightly, and he chided himself for not realizing sooner the solution to the problem. Taking a deep breath and relaxing his body as much as he could without just slouching over, Percy bade the rivers of blood to bend and move to his will. It was harder this time. Maybe because the blood had time to coagulate? Maybe because it wasn't his own? Perhaps because he had already wasted a lot of energy prior to trying? In the end, it didn't matter. Slowly, but surely, the fallen demigods' blood took shape of two arms and, after concentrating to make it as solid and stable as possible, Percy commanded them to move towards Will's bag. Now that the hands were formed, it was easier to maneuver them and grasping the bag was easy. Then he bade the hands to carry the bag towards him.

And down the bag went, onto the floor and causing many of its contents to slip out. Percy growled as his concentration completely slipped and, as a result, the blood arms lost their form and splattered onto the ground.

 _OK_ , Percy thought. _Just because I can control the blood… doesn't make it strong_. He looked down to where the bag lay. There was some ambrosia next to it. It wasn't really far away from Percy now. All he'd have to do was make a few steps, reach down and get it. It'd be a good way to speed up the process of muscle memory and the reward would be worth it. Then he thought back to the blood…

It had felt almost natural for him to be wielding it, when it was his blood, and it was like wielding Riptide, but better. Percy could feel that, despite the not-so-good performance with other's blood, wielding blood wouldn't be so difficult. He had a theory that the strength and stability of any blood-wielding would depend on his physical wellness and practice. Being able to weaponise blood would be very useful. Matter of fact, it could, potentially, cut his entrapment more quickly than if he took time, precious time, to find a well-balanced weapon. Also, it could cut down on time that'd be needed to fight other demigods.

Which brought Percy to the main issue. He pushed aside his battle plan, for now, to look over the demigods and tried to wonder why they were still there. And why was he still there? Percy had been sure that, by killing someone, it would shatter the gods' illusion and set him free. However, there he was. Still in the same infirmary and there they were. Three dead demigods. Locked inside the room with him in the same infirmary.

It didn't make sense to Percy. In all of his readings and lectures, the number one way to release yourself from an illusion spell is by getting rid of one of the main volatile factors. Will's demise should've been enough and, if not, definitely three demigods, yet Percy was still there.

He was still there… and now he was angry again. He glared at the piece of ambrosia and, using his arm this time, he quickly formed a hand with the blood and grabbed the ambrosia. With a flick of the wrist, the hand brought him the ambrosia and Percy unwrapped it and ate it all in one go. Something, as a demigod, you weren't supposed to do. However, Percy was beyond caring about his health at this point. What was going to happen? His "doctor" would scold him? Percy chuckled darkly and used the still tangible hand to take out Will's right eyeball. There was some resistance, but soon, the eye was out and in his real hand. He squished it a few times giggling softly to himself and then flicked it onto the ground. With a smile, he felt the ambrosia do its work and he stood with ease.

So killing Will and two nameless demigods didn't free him from this prison. That was OK. He'd just have to do more. Possibly, kill more. Percy looked at the blood and, in a stroke of genius, he ripped off his patient gown and stood in the center of it all. He was starting to feel hot and bloated- for lack of a better word-, no doubt due to ingesting too much of the ambrosia, and he knew that all he needed to do was let go of this excess energy that was building up inside of him.

Allowing the excess energy to leave his body, the blood on the floors immediately warped and started swirling around him. Percy had a simple thought in mind. Clothing and weapons. He manipulated some of the blood to form a layer of clothing, almost like a second skin, so that it'd cover his torso to half his thighs and, the rest of the blood, formed chains that wrapped and wrapped and wrapped itself around Percy. There were two chains, each one wrapping starting around Percy's ankles before wrapping around his legs and making their way up his torso where they crisscrossed each other. They wrapped themselves, loosely, around Percy's neck, once, before finishing off by coiling around his arms. As a final touch, he let them continue past his hands, until they reached his knees, and then shaped the final blob of blood to take the shape of short blades, with handles made to fit perfectly in Percy's hands.

As the final bits of excess energy petered off, Percy concentrated on his weapon and connected it to his life force. He added a single ribbon of his own blood to the blades and focused on the thought of them being unbreakable as long as he was alive. With all his excess energy gone, Percy stood and smiled darkly. The corpses of the demigods were now bone dry, as Percy had made sure to use all their blood, and the infirmary never looked cleaner. He sheathed his blades into the chains at his hips and moved around. He was pleased that neither the chains nor blades pinched or nicked him. Matter of fact, they felt almost… soft to him.

Percy took out a blade and examined it. Experimentally, he ran the blade across his hand and cocked his head in befuddlement when it glided around him as if it were still liquid. He brought the blade down on Will's head and hmphed in surprise when it came off cleanly, with no resistance. He would've liked to practice with his new weapon more and figure out any more of its abilities, when he heard the slamming of doors that signaled someone, or some persons, were alerted about… something and were no doubt on their way to his room.

Just as he predicted, the door's handle was rattled, but it did not budge.

"Will?" Oh, great. Percy thought with a smile. "Will! Open the door!" Oh yes, he would've loved to practice wielding his new weapon, but practicing on a living and breathing opponent was much better than hacking at defenseless corpses. "Will!" Percy cooled his features and calmly opened the door.

It was time for his revenge to start.

* * *

 **Heeeeyyy… Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. The issue was that college and faulty laptop was making it hard to find time to write. The second issue was that, when I would find the time I wouldn't know what to write, because Frennie doesn't like to plan ahead, like an anushole. So, when Frennie hit a part in his story when he realized that, depending on what he chose to do, the story could turn up in two very different routes and endings. So, I forced myself to outline both storylines and contemplated on which one to do. It was basically a quick and easy, but still sad route vs a long, drawn out, very heartwrenching route and, obviously, I went for the long one because, what's the point of writing this and not causing people emotional borderline physical pain? You're welcome. I do this for y'all. Also, one route was missing a very important (to me) plot device that I've been obsessed over for a few months based off a really deep and AU headcannon of mine. Hopefully y'all are just as excited or, at least, intrigued as I am about it when it happens. It's another thing I don't think anyone has done before and, when that chapter comes out, I'll be sure to let y'all know why I did it and how it came to be.**

 **Next point of this note. I will no longer be doing the song/lyric explanation below the chapters. I don't think anyone is actually interested and, due to that, I think y'all are purposely skipping it and, thus, missing out on important notes from me (notes like this one, but on a smaller scale). If y'all really like them, I'll bring it back, but, from now on, you'll only be getting lyrics at the beginning of chapters and any notes of interest at the end of chapters.**

 **So... yeah that's it. :) OH WAIT. ALMOST FORGOT TO REPLY TO ANON REVIEWS.**

Guest (4 Dec 15)- Did this chapter answer your question. ;) Oh don't worry about the insanity. I'm basically channeling all my paranoia, superstition, and previous depression into Percy, so he's going to be hella insane.

Guest (17 Feb 16)- I did what I had to do. Well, actually I didn't have to do this... I needed to. ;3 Anyway, you were basically on par with the method of death, but did you expect him to kill Will this way?

 **OK, NOW that's it. :) Please, I can't say this enough, PLEASE CHANGE YOUR NAME IF YOU'RE GOING TO WRITE ANONYMOUSLY. Even if it's a bunch of random letters, it's much easier to tell y'all apart. Please and thank you.**

 **Review.**

 **Favourite.**

 **Follow.**

 **Ignore.**

 **I don't really care.**

 **Just don't flame because that's unnecessary and useless.**

 **Until next chapter...**


End file.
